Comme avant
by CristalBlue
Summary: Le temps a passé depuis la bataille finale, Hermione a veillit, et a changé de vie.Mais que se passera-t-il lorsque quelqu'un va ressurgir de son passé ?


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire. Mais je ne suis pas seule pour celle là, je l'écris communément avec une amie: Mel. Donc y aura peut être pas trop souvent des updates (enfin, moins souvent que sur "Alliés à la vie..."). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Au moment ou j'écris ces mots on a écrit que le premier chapitre (qui est là), mais on a déja plein d'idées pour la suite. _

_**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages entourant le monde de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi (c'est pas parce que j'ai pas envie) ni à Mel , sauf la petite Elisabeth, et David pour le moment (et éventuellemnt les autres personnages que nous pourrions inventer par la suite). Tous sont la propriété de JK Rowling._

* * *

**Comme avant**

**Chapitre 1**

Il était une fois, dans un pays que l'on appelait l'Angleterre une jeune femme d'une rare beauté. Celle-ci avait de magnifiques et longs cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés, ces yeux, chocolats illuminés d'étoiles dorées reflétaient un passé douloureux, mais sur lequel elle ne s'attardait jamais. Elle vivait dans une banlieue aisée de Londres ou elle exerçait à temps partiel, le métier exigeant de banquière. Son mari, avocat de profession, et elle avaient fait construire une ravissante maison de style victorien, impasse des secrets ou leur fille, Elisabeth, avait vu le jour deux ans auparavant, premier enfant d'une longue lignée, espérait-elle. Devant le 4 Impasse des Secret, se trouvait une boite aux lettres classique, telle qu'on pouvait en trouver des centaines en Angleterre, sur laquelle on pouvait lire les mots suivant : Mrs et Mr Hermione et David Philips.

Hermione avait 25 ans, elle s'était marié trois ans auparavant avec un jeune homme, du même age, David, qu'elle avait rencontré à la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient tous les deux plut immédiatement, sans qu'on puisse cependant parler de coup de foudre, et à peine un an après leur rencontre, Hermione avait dit « oui » à Mr Philips, et été redevenue, pour sa famille quelqu'un d'ordinaire, pour elle : Une moldue. La petite famille Philips avait un gros chat orange du doux nom de Pattenrond, celui était très affectueux bien que la petite Elisabeth ai une tendance excessive à le confondre avec une peluche.

C'était un après-midi pluvieux, du mois de mars, Hermione était seule chez elle avec sa fille qui dormait, lorsque Pattenrond sauta sur ces genoux et miaula d'une petite voie étrange.

- Et bien, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le gong de la sonnette retentit.

- Ha ! Tu avais entendu un visiteur arriver.

Elle déposa le chat à terre, se leva et sorti de son bureau. Mais juste avant de sortir de la pièce elle se retourna et lança un regard étonné vers l'animal. Elle murmura alors :

- Tu fais pas ça d'habitude.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle resta figée quelques secondes, avant de fermer brutalement la porte et de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour voir sa fille. Elle entrouvrit la porte et pu constater que son sommeil n'était pas troublé. Elle referma la porte de la chambre d'Elisabeth. Et resta figée en haut de l'escalier, fixant la porte, comme si elle venait de voir un revenant. On entendit alors des coups sourds frappés sur le battant en bois de la porte, ce qui la fit sursauter. Une voix d'homme s'éleva.

**- Hermione ? Ouvre-moi ! Fais pas l'enfant !**

Elle courut jusqu'au grenier, où elle déplaça un certain nombre de carton, avant de retrouver celui qui l'intéressait : un gros carton marron, avec un P inscrit au marqueur noir. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et après avoir fouiller quelques instants, elle découvrit ce quelle cherchait : quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis 8 ans : un long morceau de bois. Elle le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean et retournât en haut des escaliers. Elle put de nouveau entendre la voix de l'homme derrière la porte :

**- Hermione ! Ouvre-moi ! Tu vas pas me forcer à transplaner ? Je pourrais atterrir dans une table ! Hermione ! Ouvre** !

Hermione descendit lentement l'escalier après avoir entendu le mot « transplaner ». Elle arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Elle ne disait rien et regardait son visiteur avec anxiété.

- Ha ba, c'est pas trop tôt !

- ...

Son visiteur lui semblait plus grand que dans son souvenir, c'était un géant roux. Il avait une carrure très large et était étonnement musclé, probablement du à la pratique d'un sport intensive. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire et deux yeux pétillants. Hermione, elle était blanche comme un linge, tripotant, machinalement, sa poche arrière de jean.

- Ba alors ? Tu me fais pas rentrer ?

- ...

- T'es devenue muette ? Je suis désolé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là.

- Je sais que ça fait 8 ans qu'on c'est pas vu, mais j'imaginais des retrouvailles plus chaleureuses.

- Pourquoi t'es venu ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Le visiteur perdit son sourire qui s'était déjà dégradé et la regarda avec sérieux :

- Te marier, ça te réussit pas, t'es devenu aigrit. Je peux rentrer ?

Sentant que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, elle s'écarta du passage, et lui fit signe d'entrer. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, en silence, où Hermione fit signe au géant roux de s'asseoir.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence Ronald ?

- Tien, c'est plus Ron... Et bien, Mrs Philips, voyez-vous, j'ai mis plus de trois ans à vous retrouver.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, c'est ridicule.

- J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était ce dont tu avais envie, tu n'as aligné que 5 mots depuis que je suis arrivé.

- Arrête d'en rajouter, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi t'es là.

Le dénommé Ronald, commençait a avoir un ton plus cassant et plus sec.

- Il s'avère que j'avais envie de te revoir. Mais j'ai du faire une erreur.

- Qui te dis que moi j'avais envie de te revoir ? Si je suis partie, il y a 8 ans, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

- Et ba justement ? Qu'elle est-elle ? Tu ne nous l'a jamais donné !

- **MA RAISON ??? TU VEUX SAVOIR MA RAISON !!! JE POURRAIS T'EN DONNER 95 DES RAISONS ! LE NOM DE CHACUN DES SORCIERS QUE J'AI VU MOURIR. DES MILLIERS POUR CHAQUE NUIT OU JE N'AI FAIT QUE DES CAUCHEMARD MAIS SURTOUT, SURTOUT DEUX EXELENTES RAISONS : NEVILLE LONDUBAT ET HARRY POTTER.** J'ai tenu dans mes bras Neville jusqu'à ce qu'il meure puis j'ai relevé les yeux pour voir mon meilleur ami, mort dans un bain de sang.

Ronald la regardait, un air sérieux sur son visage, il s'exprimait d'une voix lente et posée.

- Harry n'est pas mort ce jour là, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas passé loin, il est resté plusieurs jours dans le coma à St Mangouste et y a passé en tout deux mois. Mais ça, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Car à peine la bataille terminée, tu avais disparu, sans laisser de traces.

Hermione était plus blanche que jamais :

- Il ... il n'est pas mort ? Murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

- Non, il n'est pas mort, et d'ailleurs, il va tellement bien qu'il se marie dans un mois.

- Il se marie ? Ho...

Elle était restée debout, mais là, le choc était trop grand : Elle s'assit.

- Oui, il se marie avec ma sœur.

- Ginny ?

- J'en ai beaucoup d'autre des sœurs...c'est vrai qu'avec Percy on peut se demander, mais non... lui il est déjà marié avec Pénélope.

- Tout le monde s'est marié ou quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu as disparu pendant huit ans... et puis toi la première non ?

- Oui... c'est vrai.

Tout à coup, de l'étage on entendit un cri retentissant :

- Maman ?!

Ronald ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et murmura :

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Heu... rien, rien... c'est ma fille.

- Ta fille ? T'as une fille... heu mes félicitations ! Je suis très content pour toi.

- Heu... merci, excuse-moi une minute, je vais la chercher.

Hermione monta l'escalier, toute a sa réflexion et laissa un pauvre Ronald pensif dans la cuisine.

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec dans ses bras une petite poupée à l'air encore endormi. Elle était tout le portrait de sa mère, des yeux immenses et chocolats, de l'exacte couleur de ceux de sa mère. De petites boucles châtaines tombaient de chaque coté de son adorable petit minois.

- Ron, je te présente Elisabeth. Lizzie, ma chérie, voici Ron. C'est à ami d'école à maman.

Ron la regardait avec un air émerveillé et posa une question qui fâche à sa mère :

- Est-ce qu'elle a déjà montré quelques dons ?

- Ronald ! On ne parle pas de « ça » ici.

- De quoi maman ?

- De rien ma chérie. Va jouer dans la salle.

Le petit bout de chou s'en alla en clopinant laissant les deux adulte en tête-à-tête.

- Elle est adorable, mais elle ne le sait pas...

- Je sais...

- Et elle ne le sait pas parce que ???

- Parce que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec le monde magique.

- Mais pourquoi dont ?

- Je te l'ai dit ! J'ai été trop traumatisé, je ne veux pas que mes enfants vivent la même chose.

- TES enfants ?

- Non, enfin, ma fille et ceux qui viendront plus tard.

- Tu sais, le monde magique n'est plus comme avant.

- ha bon ? On a trouvé la solution pour empêcher les sorts impardonnables ? La magie noire a disparue ? Aucun sorcier ne recherche à prendre le pouvoir ? Les Serpentard et leur doctrine du sang pur ont été éradiqués de la surface de la planète ?

- Non... bien sur que non ! Mais en ce moment il n'y a pas de mage noir, les Mangemorts sont soit mort, soit presque mort, soit à Azkaban, et les seuls soucis que nous avons en ce moment sont « quelle sera la prochaine équipe qui va gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch ».

Hermione eut un sourire.

- Toi et le Quidditch...

- Surtout maintenant ...

- Surtout maintenant ???

- Ba oui, je suis gardien professionnel.

- Laisse moi deviné : Canon de Chudley ?

- Oui, quand je ne joue pas dans l'équipe nationale.

- WOW ! Tu as bien réussit.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu es devenue ?

- Je suis banquière, à temps partiel, dans une des plus grandes banques de Londres.

- C'est bien ! Et ton ... mari ?

- C'est un avocat, David Philips, il est très connu dans le monde moldu.

- Je vois, tout te réussi donc. Tu as une magnifique petite fille, une maison superbe, un travaille qui te plait, et un mari que tu aimes. C'est super.

- Oui...

- T'as pas l'air convaincue.

- Mais si, mais si... c'est que ... non rien.

- Quoi ? Dis-moi !

- En ce moment, avec mon mari, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Mais c'est rien... c'est des petits problèmes de couples, ça arrive tout le temps, tu sais ce que sais.

- Pas vraiment.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais à ce moment, un homme grand, un peu maigre, d'un châtain orangé, fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et s'empressa d'aller embrasser sur la joue le nouveau venu. Ron se leva à son tour.

- Dav, chéri, je te présente Ronald Weasley, c'est un ami d'école à moi. Ron, voici David Philips.

- Son mari.

Ron tendit sa main que le mari empoignât comme lors d'un match Serpentard vs Gryffondor. Mais Ron, avait une poigne plus puissante que celle de l'époux, celui-ci fit une grimace légère, tendis que Ron lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer !

- De même, mais c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de vous.

Hermione fit un sourire contrit et dit :

- On avait un peu perdu le contact.

Ron la regarda en haussant un sourcil :

- Oui, un peu.

- Vous avez les mains calleuses, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

Hermione lança un regard paniqué à Ron, et avant que celui-ci ne pu répondre, elle lui coupa la parole :

- Il est gardien.

- De prison ?

- Non ... en sport. C'est un gardien.

- Quel sport ?

- Un truc tout nouveau... c'est encore à l'essai...en Italie ! C'est nouveau...

Ron eu un sourire :

- Oui, oui... c'est nouveau.

- Je suis moi-même un grand pratiquant de sport. Dit-il avec un grand sérieux.

- Je vois...

- Peut être que je connais... dites-moi le nom.

- Ca s'appelle _Qui..._

- _Qui..._ on sait pas encore, le coupa Hermione...la traduction est pas encore officielle.

David leva un sourcil septique et dis à Ron :

- Bon ba, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

Sur ce, Ron, ayant compris le message, regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

- Ho, ba dit-donc ! Il est tard ! Déjà six heures ! Si je rentre pas maintenant, ma maman va s'inquiéter, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione quant à elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ron pris donc congé de David.

- Attend, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, dit Hermione.

Ils se firent la bise, et Ron lui dit :

- Je reviendrais plus tôt demain.

- Embrasse tout le monde de ma part.

Ron sorti, laissant une Hermione songeuse, un sourire sur le visage. Elle n'était plus Hermione Philips, la banquière mais Hermione Granger, 17 ans, étudiante à Poudlard.

* * *

_Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ca fait toujours plair à un auteur de savoir ce que les lecteurs pense de son travail! N'oubliez pas non plus qu'on est deux, alors ça merite bien deux fois plus de reviews !_


End file.
